


Enjoy the Journey

by infiniteeight



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Barebacking, Come play, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, Phil is very well endowed, Plugs, Riding, Size Kink, Switching, bottom!Phil, bottom!clint, intimate petting, top!Clint, top!phil, unrealistically short refractory periods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1191108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteeight/pseuds/infiniteeight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil uses a series of toys to slowly work Clint up to taking his cock. They have a ridiculous number of orgasms along the way. </p><p>(Seriously ridiculous, do not expect realism in the refractory period department.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enjoy the Journey

Clint lay sprawled on his stomach, ass raised by a firm pillow tucked under his hips, legs spread. The air was warm on his exposed skin; Phil had turned up the thermostat for this weekend. His muscles felt loose and warm from the massage they were just finishing, Phil's hands working up Clint's legs until they brushed the crease where his ass met his thighs and slipped down between them, tantalizingly close to his stiff cock. "If I get any more relaxed, I'm going to slide right off this pillow," Clint murmured warmly.

Phil laughed. "Sorry," he said. "I'm just a little nervous." Despite his words, Clint could hear the click of the bottle of lube opening. Familiar fingers pushed into his ass, two at once. 

Clint took them with a sigh of pleasure, eyes half closed. "Why? We're not anywhere near the main event."

"I know." Phil twisted his fingers, Clint's body giving way to the touch easily. "I just...I really want this to work."

"It will," Clint assured him. He knew Phil's partners had been hit or miss on this front, but Clint's body had never let him down. It was the only thing he'd been able to count on every time, at least until he met Phil. "I'm really looking forward to having you inside me."

Groaning, Phil slipped a third finger into Clint alongside the first two. "Don't say things like that yet."

Clint chuckled and lifted his hips to press further onto Phil's fingers. Three fingers were just as easy as two; they'd had a lot of practice at this part. "Why not? You're gonna have plenty of time to get hard again. Enjoy the journey."

"And are you planning to enjoy the journey?"

"Mmmm, you bet," Clint said. His whole body felt flushed and liquid with easy arousal. He'd be worried he was going to fall asleep if it wasn't for the little sparks of pleasure Phil's fingers ignited every time they brushed over his prostate. "Gimme our boy."

"I really wish you wouldn't call it that," Phil said, but he pulled his fingers out of Clint, who swallowed a grunt of disapproval. He wasn't going to risk Phil getting cold feet, especially not this early in the game. A moment later the blunt head of their usual dildo touched his hole. Phil pushed it into him slowly, giving Clint's body plenty of time to stretch for it. Clint moaned a little, hips jerking up into the thrust. "God, that's gorgeous," Phil breathed.

"Feels pretty awesome, too," Clint managed as the thick silicone shaft settled into him. He gave it an experimental squeeze--it hardly ached at all, just felt deliciously full. Perfect. One of Phil's hands curved around his hip, thumb brushing over the curve of Clint's ass as he started fucking him with the fake cock. Clint clutched the pillow under his head and sucked in short, rough breaths as the solid shaft plunged into him again and again. "Yeah," he said. "Yeah, that's good, that's so good, Phil." He arched and felt the curve of Phil's hand where he gripped the base of the dildo pressed in between the cheeks of his ass. When Phil started to pull it out again, Clint pushed back into it. "Come on, I can take more, you know I can."

"Anything hurt?" Phil asked hoarsely, twisting the dildo inside him for moment.

Clint shook his head, and gave his hips a little shake for good measure. "Nope."

"All right. Okay." Phil carefully pulled the toy free. Clint's breath came faster as excitement buzzed through him. A moment later a new toy prodded at his hole. At first, it didn't feel any different than their usual one, but as it spread Clint open, he felt the low burn of his muscles stretching and he knew it was bigger. He groaned, and then the widest part of the sculpted head slipped past his rim and he gasped. "You're doing so well, baby," Phil said breathlessly. "That's the hardest part and you did great, I know you can take the rest."

"Yeah." Clint sucked in a breath and closed his eyes for a moment, letting the stretch and the wetness of lube and Phil's hand on his hip prick up his arousal again. "Yeah, I'm good, keep going."

The dildo pushed in deeper and Clint's hands clenched on the pillow under his head. He concentrated on his breathing and on relaxing, and by the time Phil had it fully seated, Clint mostly just felt full, instead of stretched to the limit. "That's all of it," Phil murmured. "You look so good, all spread open and stuffed full."

"Mmmm." Clint smiled slowly and dropped his voice down low. "I'm not stuffed just yet, though, am I? I know you're bigger than this." Clint lifted his hips and moaned when the dildo shifted inside him. "We've got at least one more toy to go before I can take you, don't we? Even after you finish fucking me with this bad boy--" Phil's hand twitched in a tiny thrust, as if on cue "--you still gotta work me over with the next size up before I can take the heat you're packing."

"Two more," Phil corrected hoarsely. "I'm not taking any chances." He rubbed one hand up and down Clint's flank as he used the other to twist the new dildo.

Clint whimpered softly at the twist of the silicone inside him, the sensation too small to do much more than tease. "Lemme turn over," he said even as he rocked back and forth on the shaft filling him. Phil let go of the toy and knelt up in answer, still straddling Clint but taking the weight off of his legs. Clint carefully squirmed over onto his back, gasping as the dildo moved inside him, but eventually he got over and Phil settled on top of him again, sitting on his thighs. Clint smiled at the sight of him, naked and flushed and seriously hard. Clint lifted his hands and spread them over Phil's chest, palming the warm skin and brushing by his nipples. "Yeah, that's what I wanted," Clint murmured. He slid one hand down to cup Phil's hip and lowered the other to Phil's cock.

There was a good reason they were using toys to work up to Phil fucking Clint; he was seriously well hung. Like, Clint couldn't even get a hand around him. Not that that stopped him from trying. Clint wrapped his hand as far around Phil as he could and gave him a couple of good, long strokes. Phil moaned, his eyes closing for a moment as he rocked into Clint's touch. "Fuck, I love your hands," he panted, finding Clint's hand on his hip and tangling their fingers together. 

"God knows why," Clint laughed. He rubbed a thumb over the dark, shiny head of Phil's dick and felt his mouth water when a bead of pre-come welled up from the slit. He gave the dildo inside himself a bit of a squeeze and shivered at the throb of pleasure that went through him. "I've got big knuckles and rough palms and a ridiculous number of surface veins." His hands did good work, but they weren't _pretty_.

"And that," Coulson said, bringing the hand he held in his up to his mouth, "is exactly why I like them." He slid two of Clint's fingers into his mouth and sucked on them, his tongue sliding between them to flicker at the web.

Clint moaned and stroked Phil's cock faster as he watched his fingers sliding in and out of Phil's mouth, his lips dark pink and shining with spit. It made him think of what they were working up to, of his ass stretched out like Phil's lips, of Phil's cock plunging into him like Clint's fingers. Clint squirmed, whimpering in pleasure as the dildo shifted and another sharp lance of pleasure went through him. His cock ached and Phil was big and heavy in his hand and Phil's mouth was warm and slick and Clint's heart was pounding. 

Phil slowly pulled Clint's fingers from his mouth and drew their hands down to Clint's cock. "I think you need to take the edge off," Phil said, wrapping Clint's hand around his dick. "Come on, jerk yourself off for me." Clint panted and let go of Phil's cock, not feeling coordinated enough to jerk them both at the same time, not right now. He pumped his hand up and down his own shaft, whimpering as his body clenched up around the dildo. Phil leaned down, his dick pressing against Clint's hip and brushed his lips to Clint's ear. "And when you're nice and relaxed and post-coital," Phil murmured, "I'll get down between your legs and make you take the next size up." Gasping, Clint sped up his stroking, straining toward completion. "Yeah," Phil went on, "you want that. You want that pretty hole of yours stretched and spread and made ready for me."

"Oh, God, yes," Clint wailed, and then his hips were jerking up into his hand, and into the press of Phil's huge dick against his hip, and he was coming in long, shuddering spurts over his hand. When the last wave of completion washed over him he went limp, he hand still loosely cupped around his dick, his eyes drooping. He felt the bed shift as Phil moved, but he wasn't thinking, just drifting, even as he felt Phil nudge his legs apart. He let it happen, let Phil push a pillow under his ass. Clint gasped when Phil drew the dildo out of him, the slide of it leaving his body one long stroke of sensation within him. 

There was no break at all before something cool and hard nudged into him. It felt smaller than the toy before it, and for a moment Clint was confused. But only for a moment, because no sooner had his body taken the short, rounded knob than Phil pushed again and Clint felt himself stretch further, almost as big as the dildo they'd just finished with. This wasn't a dildo, though, with a big head and a long, straight shaft. This was a plug, and every segment was larger than the last. "Oh fuck," Clint said, shivering. Phil pushed again and Clint cried out as his body was forced open for the next segment, wider than ever before, until it ached and he was shaking and panting for breath. He fumbled until his hands found Phil's shoulders and he hung on as he struggled to relax and let it happen. He wanted this, wanted to be able to take Phil, and so he drew in deep, shuddering breaths and held still until his ass finally, finally closed around the base of the plug. Though smaller than the widest part of the plug, even the base was thicker than the toy before it.

Clint lay shaking and sweating on the bed, struggling to relax. With the plug firmly settled inside of Clint, Phil crawled up to lay next to him, draping an arm across Clint's chest and a leg over his as he nuzzled into Clint's cheek. "You're doing so well," he said warmly. "You've taken so much, Clint, I'm so proud of you."

Between the press of Phil's body and the gentle words, Clint feels the shaking slowly subside. "I'm not sure I can take anything bigger than this," he confessed, feeling small. He wanted to, God, he wanted to, but his ass was _aching_ and Phil had said there was still another toy after this one.

Phil rubbed his chest comfortingly. "You can," he promised. "You already have. The base is smaller than the rest of the plug, remember? The next toy isn't much bigger than that." Clint shivered at the thought. Phil rocked against his hip, still hard and sticky with pre-come. "We just need to give you a little more time to get used to this one, that's all." He rubbed his cock against Clint's hip again and that was a hint, wasn't it?

"Something I can do for you, while we wait?" Clint asked, trying for teasing. He missed the mark a bit, thrown off by the weight of the plug inside him, but Phil laughed anyway.

"Maybe I could use your thighs?" he suggested. "You just relax and let me do all the work."

"I think you're gonna have to," Clint said weakly. He felt wrung out, his muscles limp. 

Phil kissed him on the shoulder. "I don't mind," he said. 

So Clint just laid there and let Phil shift him up onto his side and nudge his legs into position. He did move his arms, though, partly for comfort and partly to keep himself stable, curled up on his side. Phil's hands were warm and steady on his skin, a comforting counterpoint to the burning stretch of his ass. Phil spread lube between Clint's upper thighs, fingers just brushing his balls, but Clint had come too recently to react, even if it did spark a little anticipation. 

Phil withdrew his hand and put it on the outside of Clint's leg instead, steadying himself as he hitched forward a bit and pushed his cock into the loose, slick tunnel he'd made of Clint's upper thighs. Clint pressed his legs together as much as he could and Phil groaned, pressing his forehead briefly to Clint's shoulder before he steadied himself and started thrusting. His cock was hot against Clint's skin. Hot and big, definitely bigger than the plug currently making Clint's ass throb. 

"You feel so good," Phil panted as he thrust, fucking Clint's thighs, the head of his dick nudging occasionally against Clint's balls. His hand tightened on Clint's hip. "I love rubbing off against you, getting my come all over you." Clint moaned at the words and closed his eyes, let himself get lost in the rub of Phil between his legs. "Can't wait to fill you up with it," Phil went on, voice rough, thrusts shorter now. "Can't wait to come inside you and watch it leak out of your hole after I pull out."

"Jesus, Phil," Clint whimpered. "Don't say shit like that, I can't get hard again so soon."

"Can't help it," Phil said. He jerked his hips and his dick bumped the base of the plug. "Can't stop thinking about having my cock inside you, all hot and tight and moaning for me, spread out and taking it--" his voice broke and his hips hitched and Clint felt the warm pulse of come spurting from him and smearing across Clint's skin. Phil groaned and slumped against Clint, his breath puffing against his back. 

After a quiet moment, Phil stirred and pulled back enough to free his cock from where it was still pressed between Clint's thighs. "How're you doing?" he asked.

Clint slowly rolled onto his back, grunting as the plug shifted inside him. After a moment he stretched while Phil watched, eyes half closed as he considered the fullness of his ass. "Not bad," he said eventually. "Still a hell of a stretch, but not bad."

Phil smiled. "Think you can move around a bit? We're both a mess."

Clint shrugged. "Can't hurt to try."

Moving to kneel by Clint's hip, Phil held out his hands. Clint took them and let Phil pull him up until he was sitting. He moaned, hands clenching around Phil's fingers, as his weight pressed down on the plug and a current of arousal went through his cock, still too exhausted to stiffen. Phil waited patiently until Clint managed to catch his breath "Okay," Clint said. "Stage two."

Swinging a leg over the side of the bed was comparatively easy. Standing, on the other hand...well, it was a good thing Phil was there to prop him up when the plug shifted and Clint's knees went weak. "I swear," he panted into Phil's shoulder, "that this thing pushes on my prostate no matter which way I move."

Phil rubbed his hands soothingly up and down Clint's back. "It probably does, considering the size." Clint moaned softly. "Come on," Phil murmured. "I bet a shower sounds good right about now."

It really did. Phil's come was starting to cool down on his thighs, which was a whole lot less sexy than putting it there was. With Phil hovering at his elbow, Clint slowly made his way to the bathroom, biting his lip as every step shifted the plug. By the time Phil helped him into the shower, he was panting for breath. The hot water _really_ helped. So did Phil's hands, firmly drawing a soapy washcloth over his skin, massaging as much as scrubbing him clean. Clint leaned against the tiled wall of the shower, eyes half closed and enjoying the steamy air, while Phil washed himself and then toweled them both dry.

"Feel up to moving?" Phil asked when he was done, one hand resting lightly at the small of Clint's back.

"Yeah, I'm good," Clint mumbled. He levered himself off the side of the shower and accepted Phil's balancing hand as he stepped out of the tub. The plug stirred inside him and he moaned, but kept moving. It was easier to walk now; his body was more relaxed, and the ache in his hole was subsiding as he got used to the stretch.

They made it to the kitchen and Clint leaned against the breakfast bar while Phil made sandwiches. While naked. Clint watched, a lazy arousal building as he watched Phil's ass flex and his cock bounce as he moved from fridge to counter and back again. Phil brought the food over to Clint. Putting the plates down, he ran a hand down Clint's back and over his ass. "Eat up."

"Keep touching me like that and there won't be a whole lot of eating happening," Clint said, but he picked up his sandwich.

Phil just chuckled and gave Clint's ass a squeeze. "Think of it as motivation to rebuild your energy."

Apparently, Phil wanted him really motivated, because he ate his own sandwich one handed and kept the other on Clint, stroking his back and cupping the curve of his ass, rubbing the nape of his neck and sliding between his legs to tease his cock. He had Clint half hard before they'd finished eating, but instead of leading him back to bed, Phil brought him to the couch, arranged Clint face down over his lap, and proceeded to toy with the base of the plug. 

Clint didn't even try to hold back the whimpers and gasps that every little movement stirred; Phil was clearly in the mood to tease and Clint couldn't see any point in playing hard to get when all he wanted was Phil inside him. So he squirmed and panted freely, his cock slowly swelling until he was fully erect again. Phil slipped a hand between his legs and gave Clint a testing stroke and an approving squeeze. "Looks like you're ready to go again."

"Yessir," Clint slurred.

Phil chuckled and patted his ass. "Not here. Stand up, let's get you back to the bedroom."

"Not sure I can stand without coming," Clint admitted.

"But if you can't hold back," Phil murmured, low and teasing, "how am I going to ride that gorgeous cock of yours?"

Clint whimpered, but slowly slid off of Phil's lap and forced himself to stand. A throb of heavy pleasure as the plug shifted made him waver and bite his lip, but he got there. Phil rose smoothly, once Clint wasn't pinning him down, and leaned in to give him a slow, dirty kiss. "Very good," he said, running and hand down Clint's arm and tangling their fingers together. "Follow me."

He drew Clint into the bedroom and helped him up onto the bed, and Clint just let himself be moved, half lost in the spikes of pleasure that drove through him every time the plug shifted. Sprawled on his back, the brush of Phil's knees against the outside of his thighs brought him back to himself and he watched, mesmerized, as Phil worked slick fingers into his own ass.

"There you are," Phil said warmly when Clint focused on him. His hips rocked as he stretched himself, but his attention was on Clint. "Want to help me out?" He slid his fingers out of himself and reached for the lube bottle with that hand. When he held it out to Clint, his fingers shone.

Clint licked his lips and accepted the bottle. He squeezed some slick onto his fingers and reached around behind Phil to find the slippery, snug entrance to his body. Phil moaned happily as Clint pushed two fingers into him, his eyes sliding shut. "That's good," Phil murmured. "I can take more."

"How much more?" Clint asked, voice rough, as he pushed a third finger into Phil. "Have you ever used these toys on yourself?"

Phil's eyes slid open and he moaned softly as he pushed back against Clint's fingers. "Yes," he said at last. "Thought I should... _ohhh_." He shuddered as Clint fingered his prostate, his big, swollen cock swaying above Clint's belly. Phil gasped in a breath to speak. "I thought I should know what I was asking my lovers to do."

"Did you like it?" Clint asked. "Being filled up like that? Stretched until you think you can't take any more?" It was Clint's favorite part of sex, feeling his body slowly give way, the strange, shivery pleasure of the moment when his ass relaxed and took _more._

"It was good," Phil said, rising up on his knees a bit. Clint took the hint and let his fingers slip out of Phil's ass, settling his hands on Phil's hips instead as Phil arranged himself over Clint's cock. "But I like this better." Phil sank down and took Clint inside him in one long, hot slide. Clint clenched his eyes shut and pressed his head back into the bed, his hips jerking up into the glorious grip of Phil's ass.

"Don't you come," Phil panted, his weight pressing Clint's body down into the mattress. He squirmed and Clint whimpered, hands tightening on Phil's hips, as the plug shifted and sent another pulse of pleasure through him. "I've only just gotten you inside of me, I'm not ready for you to come."

Clint gasped out a laugh and made himself open his eyes. Phil was gorgeous above him, flushed and smiling, rocking his hips slightly as he met Clint's eyes, as if he didn't even realize he was doing it. "Not sure I'm gonna have a choice about it," Clint said. He ran his hands up Phil's flanks and rubbed a thumb over his nipple, then gave Phil a dirty grin. "Not when that plug you put inside me moves every time you do."

Phil moaned and rose up, letting Clint's cock slide out of him a ways before sitting down again, maybe a little faster, a little harder than he needed to. Their bodies bounced on the mattress and the plug bumped _hard_ against Clint's prostate, sending an electric flash of pleasure through Clint. He cried out, hips jerking, driving his cock deeper into Phil and fuck, fuck that was good, but Phil didn't want him to finish yet, Phil wanted him hard. 

Clint clung to his control, wild-eyed and whimpering as Phil rode him. There were bound to be bruises on Phil's hips later, Clint was hanging on so tight, but he couldn't make himself ease up, not when his ass was achingly full and he had Phil wrapped hot and tight around him and he _wasn't supposed to come yet._ "Phil," Clint panted. "Phil, please..."

"Not yet," Phil said. His thighs flexed and his belly shivered as he lifted himself again, hands slipping a bit on Clint's sweat damp chest as he eagerly fucked himself back onto Clint's cock, gasping happily as their bodies jolted together and Clint cried out.

"I need it," Clint begged even as Phil rode him harder. "I need to come, please, baby, I'm so close."

"Not...yet," Phil repeated, and then he sat down particularly hard. Even as Clint begged for it, _Phil_ came, his big, flushed cock spurting ribbons of come all over Clint's belly. Fuck, that might even be enough. Clint bit his lip and closed his eyes and that was the exact moment Phil pulled off of Clint's aching cock and the shock of cold air knocked him back from the edge.

"Phil, you asshole," Clint groaned, opening his eyes and glaring at his lover as he reached for his own cock.

Phil knocked his hand away. "No. I've got something for you, first." He leaned over the side of the bed, reaching for the box of toys he'd placed there when they'd started the weekend's adventure. When he straightened back up, he was holding the biggest dildo Clint had ever seen in person. Clint looked from the toy to Phil's cock, but Phil was going soft already. Phil caught the glance and smiled. "It's about the same size as me," he confirmed. Retrieving the lube, he began coating the dildo, his fingers smoothing over the flare of the head and the fake veins on the shaft. 

Clint watched Phil's hands avidly, knowing this was the last step before he got to have Phil himself. "Why not skip right to you?" he asked. Idly, he pushed his fingers through the mess of Phil's come on his stomach; the movement of Phil's hands on the dildo paused for a moment and Clint grinned to himself.

"Because," Phil said, eyes following Clint's fingers to his mouth, tongue slipping out to wet his lips when Clint licked the cum off his own fingers. "Because I want to slide right into you. I don't want to take it slow and wait for you to relax."

Clint groaned and dropped his fingers to his cock, still dark and throbbing and a hair away from coming. Phil didn't stop him this time. "You better get going, then," Clint said. "Before I empty the tank completely."

Phil chuckled even as he reached between Clint's legs with one hand, the other holding the new toy, and carefully took hold of the dildo currently buried inside Clint. "I think you'll have one more left in you after this." He slowly withdrew the fake cock, and Clint moaned deep in his chest as every sculpted detail stroked him from the inside out, a wave of sensation that left him teetering on the edge, even though his hand had gone still against his belly, no longer reaching for his dick.

The sensation when the head passed out of him was odd, his hole fluttering, closing more slowly than he imagined it could. So slowly that when Phil set the last dildo against his hole, a good half the head nudged inside him before he could close up again. A swell of anticipation ran through Clint and he relaxed back into the pillow, letting his eyes fall shut. Phil pushed, careful but steady, and Clint's body stretched even more, until the head was inside him and then, almost too fast, the first inch of the shaft. Phil paused and Clint sucked in a breath, fingers fluttering against his belly. Another push, and Clint felt himself give way just that little bit more than he had before, his body giving up the last remaining space. Phil's steady hands on the dildo claimed it all, and Clint moaned, long and low and rough, and tilted his hips once towards the full feeling. His orgasm came rolling up over him from the base of his spine. He hardly even felt the pulse of his cock, too overwhelmed by the way his ass clenching around the toy sent sparks and lances of sensation jolting though him.

Clint came down slowly, feeling limp and undone. "Phil..." he said hoarsely.

"Okay?" Phil asked, lying down next to him and stroking Clint's back soothingly. Clint turned his head and met Phil's gaze. He was looking at Clint tenderly, a small smile curving his lips.

Clint licked his lips and took a moment to scrape a thought together. "Yeah." He wanted to scoot closer to Phil, but when he started to move the giant dildo still buried inside of him moved and sent a shock through his oversensitive body. Catching his breath, Clint bit his lip.

"Shhh, don't move," Phil said, scooting in closer himself. He pressed himself along Clint's side and arranged Clint's arm over his shoulder's so that their faces were so close their noses almost touched. "Just relax, let everything mellow out. Let me know if you want to stop."

"We're so close," Clint murmured, almost sleepy now that he was just laying there, Phil warm next to him, his body wrung out from orgasm.

"There'll be other days," Phil promised. "When maybe we won't have to start right from the beginning."

"Nope. Today," Clint insisted, tilted his head to bump Phil's nose with his own. "Just let me rest up."

Phil chuckled. "All right. I _am_ looking forward to being inside you." His hand drifted down Clint's body, resting for a moment on the full curve of Clint's ass, though he didn't go near the base of the dildo. Clint hummed idly and let himself drift.

For a while they just lay there, soaking in each other's presence. Eventually Clint started to grow thirsty. He'd barely run his tongue over his teeth--a trick to generate saliva so that he wouldn't have to move to get a drink--when Phil rolled out of bed and went to the kitchen. Clint had to smile; Phil knew all his tells.

When he returned he had an apple juice tetra pack with a straw stuck in it--very convenient for drinking while laying down--and a little bowl of what turned out to be fruit salad. Clint carefully turned onto his side and let Phil feed him sips of apple juice and cool bites of fruit. They'd never really done this before, feeding each other, but Clint was starting to understand why there were so many scenes in romantic movies where people fed each other strawberries or ate off the same plate. Taking food from Phil's hand felt...special. Intimate, even more so than kissing. 

After setting the empty bowl and box of apple juice aside, Phil scooted in close to Clint, draping his arm over Clint's waist and going back to stroking his back. Clint returned the embrace, though he just held Phil. He let his eyes close and drifted, enjoying the sweep of Phil's hand over his skin. He thought he might fall asleep, despite the bulk of the dildo still present inside him, but not really uncomfortable if he didn't move. Instead his skin slowly seemed to wake to Phil's touch, as if his body had gone to sleep without him during his refractory period and was only now waking again. Clint let out a hum of pleasure as Phil's hand lightened slightly for one stroke, sending an enjoyable tingle racing down Clint's back.

Phil paused briefly, then went on, his touch venturing past Clint's waist and just touching the curve of his ass. "That sounded like a good noise."

"Feels good," Clint said, letting his eyes drift open again. 

Phil's met his gaze and held it as he slowly cupped his palm over the cheek of Clint's ass and let his fingers rest on the base of the dildo, though he didn't so much as nudge it. Slowly, he dragged his index finger over the sensitive skin stretched around the toy; Clint shivered, licking his lips.

"I've been thinking," Phil said, slowing drawing his hand back up the length of Clint's body, pausing to circle the points of his shoulder blades.

"About what?" Clint asked. He shifted to press into the touch, still so light, and caught his breath when the dildo moved inside him and triggered a throb of pleasure.

"About which position I want you in when I fuck you," Phil said, almost conversationally. Almost, except for the way his eyes darkened when he said it. He brought his hand over to rest on Clint's side, his thumb curving over towards Clint's nipple. He couldn't quite reach, and that was almost hotter, knowing that spark of sensation was so close.

"Have--" Clint stuttered when Phil shifted his hand so that he could rub his thumb across Clint's nipple. "Have you decided?" he finished, breathless.

"It's a tough decision," Phil said, losing the conversational tone to an anticipatory edge. "On your hands and knees, I get to watch my cock slide in and out of you." Clint moaned. "That's not something I get to see very often," Phil went on. "On the other hand, I've been watching your gorgeous ass take these toys," he abandoned Clint's nipple in favor of tracing the edge of the dildo, "all day. It's not my cock, but I know very well what you look like all stretched out for me, now."

Clint took his arm from around Phil and slipped it in between them, instead, avoiding his own cock--still just starting to swell--in favor of Phil's. "So if not on my knees," he prompted, watching, rapt, as Phil closed his eyes for a moment when Clint's fingers stroked his dick, "then how?"

"I could make you ride me. Make you sit down on my cock and use all your weight to take it in deep." Phil tapped hard on the end of the dildo and Clint jerked and moaned at the sudden, brief stimulation. "But you're pretty worn out...I think we'd both take a very long time to come that way."

"Can't deny that," Clint agreed. He got as much of his hand around Phil's cock as he could and started pumping it. Feeling Phil stiffen in his grip was almost as good as getting stroked himself. 

"So I thought," Phil said, quick and breathy, like he had to get the words out while he could, "I thought I'd put you on your back." Clint rubbed his thumb just under the head of Phil's cock and savored the low, broken moan Phil released. His own dick swelled up that last bit at the sound.

"I think I like that plan," Clint said, since Phil didn't seem likely to go on. "Me on my back, knees bent, thighs spread wide so that you have room to work. Kind of like this?" Clint lifted his hand off of Phil and carefully rolled onto his back, gasping at the movement of the dildo inside him, and bent his knees until his feet rested flat on the bed.

Phil sat up and looked down at Clint, hunger sharpening his expression. "You look amazing." He shifted around to kneel between Clint's thighs, putting his hands on Clint's knees. "Utterly amazing."

Clint laughed. "Looking pretty amazing yourself," he said. God, Phil's cock was spectacular, long and thick and flushed for him. Clint's ass was already full, the dildo solid inside him, but the idea of replacing it with Phil's hot, throbbing cock... Clint swallowed heavily and reached down to stroke his own dick slowly. "You ready to fuck me, babe?"

"God, yes," Phil blurted, and then laughed at his own eagerness. "You ready to have me?"

Clint licked his lips. "Yeah. Yeah, I am."

"Okay, okay, just let me..." Phil had to leave him for a moment to retrieve a pillow and the lube, but soon he was back, both set at his hip, fingers curling around the base of the dildo. "Ready?"

Clint nodded and relaxed back into the bed, closing his eyes. Phil tugged, and the dildo slowly slid out of him. Clint groaned as his body spasmed around the empty space, as if this wasn't how he walked around most of every day. "Don't worry, Clint, I'm going to fill you right up," Phil said breathlessly. He cupped Clint's hip and Clint lifted up enough for him to get the pillow under his ass. 

Clint opened his eyes and looked down his body at Phil kneeling between his legs, hand steadying his big cock, already slick and shining with lube. "Phil, please," he begged, and then Phil was pressing against him, his cock so deliciously hot that Clint moaned in pleasure even before Phil started pushing inside him. "Yes," Clint panted, transfixed by the sight of Phil and the heat slowly sinking into his ass. Phil was staring down at the place where their bodies joined, eyes wide and face flushed. "Feels so good," Clint said, and then Phil looked up at him and made a helpless sound and took the last couple of inches a bit too fast, because he was leaning forward to kiss Clint.

Their mouths came together in the midst of Clint's gasp at the sudden thrust of Phil inside him, and then his mouth was full of Phil's tongue and the only think he could think to do was to suck on it. Phil groaned and kissed him harder, their bodies pressed tight together, his cock heavy inside of Clint.

Clint clutched at Phil with one hand, the other still wrapped around his own dick, trapped between their bodies, and lost himself in the kiss Phil didn't seem willing to end. His mouth felt swollen when Phil finally broke off, panting. "You feel so good," Phil said against Clint's mouth. "So hot and tight around me, but so easy, too, like I belong here."

"You do belong here," Clint said fiercely, and squeezed down, just a little. Phil cried out, hips jerking, trying to shove even deeper inside Clint. "Yeah, that's what you want, what we both want." Clint urged him on. "Fuck me, Phil. Give me that big beautiful cock of yours. I _want_ it."

"Yes, yes," Phil gasped. He braced himself with hands on either side of Clint's head and started moving, first easing back, letting himself move out of Clint, then thrusting back in, slow but firm. The pressure and heat and sheer _presence_ of Phil set Clint's cock throbbing so eagerly that he stopped stroking, just held it in his hand as he gave himself up to being fucked.

Slowly, Phil lengthened his strokes, until he was pulling almost all the way out before driving back into Clint. Clint pressed his feet into the bed, bracing himself for the return thrust, but his body still jolted every time with how good it was to be filled, to feel the drag of Phil's cock over Clint's rim, to feel their bodies slap together at the end.

"Clint," Phil moaned, eyes glassy. "I...I need..."

"It's yours," Clint said. "Anything you need, you take it."

Phil kissed him, hard. "Want you to come."

"I will," Clint promised. "Your cock pounding into me, coming into me, filling me up? I'm gonna come, babe."

" _Fuck_ ," Phil said, and then he fisted his hands in the sheets and thrust in hard. 

"Fuck, _yes_ ," Clint groaned, heat lancing through him, and Phil did it again, and again, his hips pounding against Clint's ass, his cock plowing deep into Clint.

Clint went back to stroking his cock, feeling how Phil throbbed inside him, knowing Phil was going to finish soon. Tension coiled up inside Clint, ratcheted tighter by every thrust of Phil's cock, every stroke of his hand. "Come on, Phil," Clint said, pumping his own cock faster. "Come on, it's gonna be so good, you know you want to see my ass when you're done, all stretched and messy with your come."

"Oh, God," Phil gasped. He buried himself in Clint one more time and stilled, cock jerking and spurting as he came.

"Feels so good," Clint panted, as much for himself as for Phil. He stroked himself harder. "Making me wet inside, filling me up with your come."

"Want to feel you come around me," Phil said, bracing himself on one hand and fumbling between them. He hardly got his fingers laced with Clint's, stroking together, before Clint came, ass clenching around Phil's thick cock, sending a last wave of ecstasy crashing through him.

They held their positions shakily as the high of climax ebbed, until finally they had to move. Phil slowly eased back onto his heels between Clint's legs, his cock withdrawing most of the way as he did. Clint whimpered as his oversensitive ass was stroked from the inside once again. He bit his lip as Phil pulled out the rest of the way and leaned on Clint's knee for a moment after, both of them trembling again.

Eventually Phil rubbed a hand up Clint's leg. "I'll get a wash cloth."

"Okay," Clint said. While Phil was gone he slowly stretched his legs, but didn't straighten them out just yet. When Phil returned from the washroom, he stopped abruptly at the end of the bed and just stared for a moment. Clint stretched his arms over his head. "Like what you see?" He knew his hole must look wrecked, puffy and red and leaking come from being fucked for so long and so thoroughly.

"Yes," Phil said hoarsely. "God, the things you let me do." He climbed up onto the bed and started gently cleaning them both.

"Let?" Clint smiled. He waited until Phil set the washcloth aside and them pulled him in for a kiss. "How about 'ask'? Actively encourage? Beg? Believe me, I like it every bit as much as you do."

"For which I am eternally grateful," Phil murmured.

"So, we can call this a success, right?" Clint said, snuggling closer.

"Very successful," Phil confirmed. "I take it you're angling for a repeat?"

"I need to angle?" Clint asked, smirking.

Phil chuckled. "No, no angling required."

"Excellent."

~!~


End file.
